I'm fallin'
by Paix'Q
Summary: POV Axel. Où suis-je? C'est tout noir. Il fait froid. J'étouffe. Le néant? "C'est ça, la mort?" AkuRoku implicite.


_Disclaimer :_ Axel ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Roxas, et inversement.

Les p'tites paroles à la fin appartiennent à Nickelback.

_Ch'tite__ note : _J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hésité avant de mettre ce one-shot ici... Je le trouve pas génial, personnellement. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas très douée pour les POV (ni pour l'écriture en général, je crois XD). C'est assez sombre, j'ai essayé de faire un peu d'humour quand même (juste un peu)... car tout le monde sait qu'Axel est un p'tit rigolo, hein? mais je trouve ça pas terrible...

Bon, pour la petite histoire, j'avais griffoné quelques lignes de_ ce__ truc _en cours, et ça m'a donné envie de le continuer. J'ai écrit ça d'une traite. C'est pas hyper recherché niveau vocabulaire, donc (je tombe, je tombe... XD bref.)... Arg, bon j'arrête! Vous verrez bien.

Ah oui, excusez les petites fautes qui trainent sûrement (je me suis relue, mais...).

Enjoy!

**I'm**** fallin'**

"Je voulais juste revoir Roxas..."

Oui, je voulais le revoir. Une dernière fois. Roxas... où es-tu?

D'ailleurs, où suis-je? C'est tout noir. Il fait froid. J'étouffe. Le néant?

"C'est ça, la mort?"

Pas très effrayant. La chambre de Larxène l'est beaucoup plus. Quoique.

J'avance. Je ne vois toujours rien. Les ténèbres à pertes de vue. Les ténèbres de mon coeur, peut-être? Enfin, toujours faut-il que j'en ai un.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté le silence.

Puis soudain, une voix.

"Je ne manquerai à personne."

Tu me manqueras à moi. C'est ce que j'avais répondu. Mais... pourquoi est-ce que... j'entends sa voix...?

Je me retourne. Je le cherche des yeux.

"Roxas?"

"Qui es-tu?"

Qu'est-ce que...?

"Qui es-tu?"

"Roxas... "

"Qui es-tu?"

Je tombe à genoux. Je ne suis vraiment plus d'humeur à comparé les ténèbres à la chambre de Larxène. Vraiment plus.

Je sens quelque chose de mouillé descendre le long de ma joue. Est-ce que... je pleure? C'est étrange. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal... au coeur. Non, c'est impossible, je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas de coeur... Et ce torrent de larmes qui ne s'arrête pas. Roxas...

Je suis Axel! Ne m'oublies pas... pas encore...

Hurles mon nom. Traites moi d'imbécile tant que tu veux, puis souris moi. Comme avant. Ce sourire triste mais doux. Je veux le revoir. Ce sourire que tu n'adressais qu'à moi, parce que tu ne voulais pas que les autres voient tes faiblesses. Roxas.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot étouffé. J'essaye de t'appeler, sans succès. Je n'arrive plus à parler. Je me recroqueville sur moi même.

Je dois sûrement ressembler une adolescente dépressive qui vient de se faire larguer par son copain. Suis-je pathétique, Roxas?

Mais, je veux tellement te revoir... Laisse-moi une deuxième chance. Cette fois, je réussirai à te ramener, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu redeviendras Roxas. Je redeviendrai Axel. Le numéro XIII et le numéro VIII, comme avant. Nous deux. Ensemble. Encore. J'en meurs d'envie.

Mon corps tremble. Le sol se dérobe sous moi. Je tombe. Je me souviens.

_"Dis __Roxy__, si je meurs, tu mourras avec moi?"_

_"Idiot."_

Tu souriais quand tu m'as dit ça. Etait-ce un oui muet? Qui sait.

Mais d'une certaine façon, tu es mort bien avant moi, je crois. Ce jour où tu es parti...

J'aurais aimé pouvoir te retenir. Tout comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir te ramener. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Ton idiot.

Je ne cesse de tomber. Puis je te vois. Tes yeux azur croisent les miens. Je tends la main. Je tombe. Je hurle ton nom. Je pleure. J'essaie encore. Je tombe. Et je ne réussi pas à t'atteindre. Une fois de plus. Jamais deux sans trois, c'est ça? Quelle connerie.

"ROXAS!!"

Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Mais toi, me sauveras-tu? Rattrape ma main, Roxas. Dis-moi que c'est toi. Dis-moi que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, dis moi n'importe quoi. Sauve-moi. Sauve-moi comme je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Ou tue-moi encore une fois. Puis meurs avec moi. Ensemble, nous atteindrons le paradis, et s'il n'existe pas, nous le créerons à notre façon. Un paradis où nous ne serions plus des similis.

Je continue de crier ton nom. Tu te retournes. Tu souris. Ce sourire... Puis tu disparais.

Je tombe. Seul. Dans les ténèbres. Je crie, je pleure, pour toi, une dernière fois. Je crois que ton sourire ne suffira pas... Je tombe. Roxas...

"Sauve-moi."

_**Hurry**____**, I'm **____**fallin**__  
__**And all I **__**need **____**is**____** you**__**  
Come **__**please**____**, I'm**____** callin'**____**  
And I **__**scream**__** for **__**you**__**  
Hurry**____**, I'm **____**fallin', **____**I'm**____** fallin',**____** I'm**____** fallin'...**_

_______________________________"Nous nous reverrons dans une autre vie."_

_______________________________"Je t'attendrais."_


End file.
